


In the Mirrors

by Mephonix



Category: High-Rise, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Dom/sub, Elevator Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, High-Rise - Freeform, Robert - Freeform, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:59:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mephonix/pseuds/Mephonix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I could tell that he, Dr. Robert Laing was only just about to head to work, but for this day, I was his detour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Mirrors

 

“Ding.” the sound of the elevator’s doors opening came on as suddenly I feel my whole body being pushed back, and “SLAM!” straight into the mirrored wall of it.

The doors shut, as the elevator begins to move up. My wrists are pushed into the glass his eyes are devouring me, cutting straight into my soul.

“Robert…I…”

“Don’t move.” he commanded, he reaching over with an override key and sticking it into the slot and instantly the elevator came to a halt. The sounds of the machinery stopping and dying down hitting my ears.

Robert stood there, breathing heavy, my hands held above my head, eyeing me up and down, savoring my confused yet longing look. Supporting a three pieced dark grey suit, neck tie and polished shoes, I could tell that he, Dr. Robert Laing was only just about to head to work, but for this day, I was his detour.

“Not a word.” he ordered before turning me slamming me face forward into the glass, “Wrap your hands around the bar and keep them there.”

I whimper as he pulls my hair back, breathing harshly down my neck as he begins nipping down my neck, biting at my earlobe as his voice is low.

“I am about to take you, and you are about to watch.” he grins, “Why do you think I pushed you into here?”

My breath hitches as I feel him hike up my dress skirt, his hands rubbing my ass cheeks outside of my tanned panty hose before hooking both them and my white cotton panties right around my ankles. His digits begin to rub at my core from behind, building friction and warmth as he cusped the remainder of his hand around my flower and begins frantically fingering me.

“Ah…” My head turns to the side to see he’s staring straight at my eyes in the mirror.

“Keep your eyes on me.” he demands, “Don’t take them off.” He moves his hands faster and faster as I see his jaw clench once more, his eyes lowered, pupils dilated as he savors my euphoric looks.

“Robert….”

“Your body craves release doesn’t it?” Robert grins,“Well not yet dear.”

He swiftly removes his wet fingers from my aching flower as he smiles, eying his own member as I can see pushing through his dress pants.

Unbuttoning his belt he slowly yanks down his pants then pooling at his ankles as he then pulls his underwear down at the same time, in suit as his erection springs forward. He flips the top of his dress coat up as he positions himself at my entrance. From the mirror I can now see his own ass bending over as he thrusts into me.

I gasp, as he fills me with his enlarged cock, pushing slowly as I grasp the bars, before he begins to thrust into me more.

Crying out in ecstasy he pushes into me, over and over, the coolness of the elevator now depleting as my own body temperature rises with his.

I stare at his hollowed blue eyes in the mirrors as he starts to breathe heavily as he keeps pounding into me.  Over and Over, grunting and moaning with each movement. His fingers are locked tight into my hair pulling it a bit with each thrust.

“Oh you feel…so amazing.” he prys my hands from the bars pulling me up as his movements changed, “So tight, so wet.”

“Hah…” I feel myself building up, driven to near insanity as I watched his own cock push in and out of me through the mirrors, erotic as his fingers began rubbing at my clit. I cry out again, as his voice goes to my ear again, “I…Robert…Please.”

“Call out my name all you want.” he growls in my ear, “You will not get your release, you will not cum until I tell you to.”

“I can’t hold out much…much longer.” I studder, my legs shaking beneath me as he continues ravishing me, biting at me, moaning and breathing into my ear.

“Then beg me.”

I didn’t hesitate before crying out my pleas, begging to gain release, as he kept thrusting into me. “Please, let me cum…I… I can’t take it any more.”

Thrusting into into me fast I can feel his own cock twitch against you, as he leans forward, “Fair Enough..Cum.”

I watch his face as I feel both he and I coming undone, his mouth gaping in a satisfied twist, into an “O” shape thrusting one final time, he collapses, holding me up breathing heavy as he pulls himself out of me.

Quickly he regains his composure, pulling his pants back up and watching me as I slowly do the same, my hair in a mess and my eyes widened.

His hands flick at the key in the panel on the wall, tugging it and putting it back into his pocket. The elevator moving up again.

Not a word is said as the elevator doors open once more.

“Keep well.” he grins stepping out, “And If you need a doctor, I’ll be here.”


End file.
